Dianne Middleton
Main Verse= |background = #fff |fontcolor1 = white |font = century gothic |color1 = #989b99 |name = Dianne Aliyah Middleton |image = Diannegif6.gif |width = |color2 = #8b9ca8 |fontcolor2 = #fff |bodyfontcolor = #000 |age = Twenty-Three |gender = Female |education = Attending |birthday = October 17, 1991 |address = 15/A Marlin Drive, Miduna Beach |occupation = Paid Intern at Dobson's Law Firm |personality = Dianne is a very mature young woman and has been for a majority of her life. Even as a child, she felt over-protective of her younger siblings and was always watching out for them. She was even protective of her friends since she never wanted anything bad to happen to them. Over the years though, her friends would always call her a killjoy and then she was sucking the fun out of everything. She was very serious about most everything and had little to no sense of humor. Even now, her sense of humor is close to nonexistent. A lot of times she just pretends things are funny by fake laughing at them. Dianne is also very intelligent. In school, she always did excellently in all of her classes and she expected herself to go far in life. Even so, a lot of times she expected herself to fail at everything she tried. When she began college, she was planning on becoming a doctor, but she failed some of the so-called easier science courses. She changed her route to become a lawyer, but still she feels completely unsure of herself. The stress in her life builds up so easily that sometimes she snaps. She can be very rude at times without realizing how she's acting. |appearance = *Hair Color: Brunette *Eye Color: Green *Height: 5'2" (1.57 m) Dianne has a very simple style of clothing. She'll usually be seen wearing white blouses with black skirts. She also wears a lot of other colored blouses, although it's all usually dark colors. She doesn't really stand out with her clothing choices and never really has. As anyone would, Dianne sometimes gets in lazy mood and her lazy style is just jeans and a nice button up top. Dianne's hair is a natural long, almost black color. She has light green eyes that may occasionally look blue, so they're more of a blue-green color. She also is very short when around others - especially her friends. Her sisters luckily are in about the same boat as her with their heights, although since they're nearly the same height as her. Usually her hair is also pulled back into a bun, although sometimes she lets it down with a half up half down look. Her make-up is also very simple, with light colors and a light lipgloss. It's nothing that stands out or goes against her clothing style. |family = Dennis Middleton is Dianne's father. Growing up, she felt like most of the pressure and stress in her life came from him. It felt like he was always pushing her to do better than she already was. It was like she could never get a break with him. Mae Middleton is Dianne's mother. She put a lot of stress in Dianne's life too, but not nearly as much as Dennis. The main stress Mae caused was that pertaining to looks and relationships. Dianne always felt like she could never please her mother with how she dressed or who she dated. After Dianne's failed marriage, she can always feel her mother's disapproval whenever she sees her or thinks of her. Daphne Middleton is Dianne's first younger sister. Daphne is four years younger than Dianne, but they are still really close to each other. Daphne and Dianne would often play around with each other when they were growing up. Denise Middleton is Dianne's youngest sister who is five years younger than Dianne. Denise is also the twin of Daniel Middleton who is Dianne's only brother. Growing up, the siblings were always close to each other, even though Dianne always felt sort of like a mother to them. She was always put in charge of babysitting when she was a teenager because she was the eldest. She never really minded it though. |relationships = Single |housemates = Daphne, Denise, and Daniel Middleton |friends = N/A |history = Dianne Middleton was born to the wealthy couple of Mae and Dennis Middleton. She was their first child. Before her siblings came along, her parents would often spoil her and imagine all of the great goals she would one day accomplish. Before she could even talk, they were already coming up with plans for her future. It was almost as if they had drawn a map with every detail of her future made out for her. It was like she didn't even have a say in what she wanted. Still, little Dianne didn't care about such things as a child. When her parents told her she'd become a doctor one day, Dianne simply nodded her head and smiled widely. After the birth of Daphne, the attention shifted from Dianne to Daphne. Their parents still expected a lot from Dianne, but they began spoiling Daphne even more. It was like Dianne didn't even really deserve as many presents or gifts. Soon enough, Denise and Daniel came into the picture as twins, and the attention shifted again. However, Dianne was placed in charge of taking care of her siblings. She was only about six years old, but still pressure was already being placed on her. Her parents expected Dianne to be the mature, caring older sister while all she wanted to do was play around outside and goof off all the time. The last thing she wanted was to care about her boring schoolwork. However, as high school began, Dianne started to be pressured by her parents to focus on school. She began taking advanced classes and was always seen studying everywhere. There never seemed to be a time when she wasn't studying. She participated in many different extracurricular activities such as clubs to help make herself seem better. She was very involved with school at Miduna Beach High, which was exactly what her parents wanted. As the years went by, Dianne slowly began to feel all the stress and pressure building up on her. Her junior year, she snapped from the stress of SATs and ACTs. She started to have panic attacks and slowly began to do poorly in school. Her teachers would always complain about how she was doing terrible now and she needed to pick it back up, but she could no longer handle all of it. Since her parents could afford it, Dianne was sent to a therapist for a few months to learn how to deal with the stress of her life. For a while, everything seemed to be fine again, but once senior year started, the stress returned quickly. She hid it better this time around, since she didn't want to visit the therapist again. After high school, Dianne attended the University of Miduna Beach. At first, she was planning on studying to become a doctor, so she was going to major in biology. It was what her parents wanted for her, so she agreed to do this. Dianne had never been interested in the field, but she didn't want to disappoint her parents even further. After failing a few classes, Dianne decided to switch majors and instead studied economics. It wasn't anything too exciting, but she was able to pass it with not as much trouble. At the start of college, Dianne met the guy in a few of her classes and she swore they clicked perfectly together. It was basically the perfect relationship in her opinion. They dated for a while and then married when they were both twenty-one years old. It all seemed to be okay at first, but soon enough the young couple was always fighting and arguing with each other. Nothing seemed to be going right for either of them. She can still remember the long nights of arguments and how he would always end up asleep on the couch or completely leaving their apartment to stay in a cheap motel nearby. They soon realized it wasn't working out between them at all, so they got a divorce right after graduating college when they were both twenty-two years old. They had barely been married for a little over a year. Even today, Dianne swears this marriage was the worst mistake of her life. Her parents are still disappointed in her for making such a stupid mistake and she hates the looks they give her sometimes whenever someone mentions marriage. Dianne regrets all of it and wishes she could take it back. She's not supposed to make dumb decisions, yet she did. After graduation and the divorce, Dianne decided to move in with her younger siblings. It seemed like a good idea for the broke college student. Also, Dianne began attending the Lebeaux Law School at Lebeaux University. She had decided to go down the path of being a lawyer since she thought it could be interesting. Plus, it wasn't like being a doctor which she hated. Currently, she's in her first year of law school and is barely making it through her classes. She may live in Miduna Beach, but she's fine with the long drive to and fro Lebeaux every day. She also works as a waitress at Joe's Steakhouse in Miduna Beach. It's how she earns money to pay for everything in her crazy life. Dianne has also sworn herself off marriage since her recent failed and embarrassing marriage. |trivia = *She's allergic to chocolate. |fc = Emilia Clarke |user = InsaneBlueberry}} |-| Male Verse= |-| High School Verse= |-| 2020 Verse= |-| Medieval Verse= Category:Current Characters Category:My Childrens